Trial of God: The Darkest Tears
This is the story of the day that caused Nikolai his greatest pain. The year is X775 is just a typical boring day at Pantheon. The only members of the guild were Nikolai the guild master. His two S-Class Mages. Lord Olivia his son-in-law and Drake Emryst. A new but powerful Mage Carlito Play and Nikolai's daughter Sasha Ichor. She just had been out for a month. She gave birth to her son. She brought him in to the guild five days after his birthday. Olivia ran over to greet his family. "Hello little one," he said to his son. "He's beautiful." He said to Sasha. Sasha came into the guild with the child. "Lord Olivia what shall we name him? I haven't found a name that I liked enough yet. What about you father any idea?" Nikolai was busy with paper work from the council. "I don't care Sasha." Nikolai was indifferent. "How can you be so cold?!" Sasha started to cry. "He is your grandson the first of many I hope." Nikolai got up. "You mistake my indifference. I have no say your an adult so is your husband. I did tell you that if you married Lord Olivia that was it. I even let him move up to S-Class status to support you and the child. I even gave you eternal youth and your husband. Now your son, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. Parents do things they dislike, so since I am doing that leave me alone." Nikolai went into town, Lord Olivia went to make her feel better. "Sasha you know your father loves you and the child more than he can say. He is just a typical father that dislikes any man going after his little girl. But I will melt his frozen heart. He was so happy before your mother died, so your all that is left of her. To openly love someone after that is hard. I know it will take time I know." Drake Emryst, the guilds first S-Class wizard walked in. Carrying a bag, he handed it to Sasha. "Here, its for the tyke. And don't worry about your grouch-ass old-man, I'll have a talk with him later." Sasha opened the bag, pulling out its contents she held a plain, almost translucent Lacrima orb in her hands. "What is it?" Drake smiled a devilish grin. "Its from my masters' families company. Here watch." Drake took the Lacrima from Sasha and channeled a bit of his magical power into it, causing it to light up in an explosion of color and lights. "It's called a rainbow Lacrima and it's normally meant for painters, but I had this one tweaked. This one can project a multitude of colors and make a vast assortment of shapes just by touching it. It allows him to have something different every time he touches it. It's both educational and fun for him." "Than you old Drake. Just remember he can take things the wrong way." Lord Olivia grabbed and gave Drake a hug so much his face started to turn blue. "Thank you for the gifts, he will love them." Carlito came into the guild. "Old man Drake, are you here?" Carlito an eight years old Mage of the guild came. Despite being eight he already knew more different types of Magic, than anyone in the guild, Save for Nikolai at that time. Drake laughed. He looked at Sasha and Olivia's son as he stuck both of his index fingers into his mouth and stretched it to inhuman lengths, getting a laugh from the baby. Drake then turned his attention to Lord Olivia. "Here's what you've got to do to win favor from Nick, and especially in your case. You've got to show him that you can fight, you've got to give him such a show of force in a fight with him, show him that you can fight on even terms with him and still win. You've got to give him such a show of power and force that he has no other choice but to respect you. That's how it went when we first met." Drake had his neck hung back as he remembered the past. "You misunderstand. He respects my power already, he just doesn't approve of any guy going after his little girl. It's not my way to make him. I'll just overwhelm him with happiness. Than he will see me not as someone worth of his daughter. But someone that will never stop looking for his approval. Than he will love me in earnest." Sasha spoke "We never decided on a name. What do you think Drake?" Drake addressed Olivia first, "Don't worry, it'll just take time. It took him forever to warm up to me at first, but I had also kicked his ass shortly after our first meeting. So, don't worry about that, just do what you need to do now, and that is take care of your wife and son." Drake turned his attention to Sasha, "Now then baby girl, what did you decide to name him?" Sasha got fussy. "How quickly we forget, you didn't win you barely tied with him. Father would have won if he tried harder or wasn't up for four days. You only fought him at 60% of his strength. Now even my husband can barely keep up with him. But I was thinking Drake for a name. However it would get confusing. So what about Anatoni Ichor?" Drake patted Sasha one the head like he did when she younger, "Baby girl, a win is a win. I beat your old man and that's it. Anything else is an excuse, but that's neither here nor there. But the name is wonderful. If he's anything like his parents, he'll be powerful. But I have a question; have you named a godparent for him yet? Sasha got somewhat annoyed, and got a face like a typical anime anger girl face. "A little secret the Heaven's Prison erases one from reality. And doesn't reverse except by the caster's death. So if I hadn't got in the way, you would have lost." Lord Olivia got between them. "Now, now we shouldn't be fighting. It's a beautiful day. I think Drake being the Godfather would be a good idea." Drake looked at Sasha and Olivia, a huge smile planted across his face. "I'd be honored to be his godfather." Drake said as he took his new godson from Sasha and cradled him in his arms. Lord Olivia was happy. Sasha was happy. Drake was happy. However Carlito wasn't. He never was really. "He is cute but if we don't get some jobs in, Lord Nikolai will be pissed." Olivia knew why he was so cold. "Carlito you know, I am sure Nikolai could help with..." Carlito gave a look that sacred the three strong mages. "Mind your own business and deal with your own problems. Drake any SS-Class jobs you will let me come on again. Nikolai gave me permission to go with one of you two S-Class Mages." "Well you heard him Drake," said Olivia. "Any SS-Class jobs you have to do?" The mages went up to the job boards. They looked around the S and SS-Class jobs. "Hmm, how about this one?" Hargeon Town: Monsters Nuisance S-Class Request. "It seems Hargeon Town is being bothered by an unknown group of magical monsters. I'm surprised Fairy Tail or other guilds closer haven't dealt with it. But it would be good practice for Carlito and Sasha, you agree Drake?" Asked Olivia. Drake looked over the request paper. "It should be fine. But like you said, I'm surprised that some of the more local guilds haven't taken care of them. Even more surprising is that the Kusaka Clan haven't cleaned it up yet. Their pretty close to Hargeon as well. Doesn't matter one way or another."